1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child's toy including two separate characters having a unidirectional infrared transceiver. More specifically, the present invention relates to a child's toy including at least two characters, such as dolls, and which includes a transmitter mounted in one of the characters and a receiver mounted in the other of the characters such that the receiver responds to the transmitter to simulate interaction, such as conversation, between the two characters.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of children's toys which exhibit some type of interaction to external parameters such as touch or spoken words or sounds from a child user. Such toys appear to interact in some way with the user of the toy, i.e., the child playing with the toy. More sophisticated toys include those which respond to signals transmitted through a television program or a computer terminal so that the toy appears to react to the television program or computer.